cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel Feather
The Angel Feather (エンジェルフェザー Enjeru Fezā) are a clan from the United Sanctuary Nation. They first appeared in Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits. Most of the clan's units are angels, hence the name. Their units are styled around doctors, nurses, hospitals, and anything that has to do with healing. The clan's focus in on manipulating the damage zone. Unlike Nova Grappler who unflip cards in the damage zone, this clan can switch out cards in the damage zone. This way you can exchange cards you don't need in your hand for cards that are more useful to you (some of those exchanges also have the side effect of unflipping damage by allowing you to switch a flipped card for a face-up one). Some units' abilities activate when a card is placed in the damage zone like the Pegasus Series, while others allow you to switch cards from the damage zone like Battle Cupid, Nociel. Some unit even have abilities such as superior call units from the damage zone (Circular Saw, Kiriel) and healing some of your damage. (Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel and Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace). Overall the clan's strategy is to use the damage zone in more ways than Counterblasts and seem to focus on defense. Rekka Tatsunagi, Kourin Tatsunagi, and Suiko Tatsunagi use this clan in the Episode 69 from the 2nd season. Sets containing Angel Feather cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (30 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (4 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (10 cards) Races Unique Races Shared Races *Angel *Golem *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Workeroid Sub-clans *Celestials List of Angel Feather cards Grade 0 *Aurora Ribbon Pigeon (Stand) (High Beast) *Bouquet Toss Messenger (Draw) (Angel) *Celestial, Landing Pegasus (Draw) (High Beast) *Crimson Heart, Nahas (Angel) *Critical Hit Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Cure Drop Angel (Angel) *Encourage Celestial, Tamiel (Stand) (Angel) *Fever Therapy Nurse (Draw) (Angel) *First Aid Celestial, Peniel (Angel) *Happy Bell, Nociel (Stand) (Angel) *Hope Child, Turiel (Angel) *Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza (Critical) (Angel) *Miracle Feather Nurse (Angel) *Penetrate Celestial, Gadriel (Angel) *Rampage Cart Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Recovery Celestial, Ramuel (Heal) (Angel) *Rocket Dash Unicorn (Critical) (High Beast) *Sunny Smile Angel (Heal) (Angel) *Thermometer Angel (Angel) Grade 1 *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel (Angel) *Anesthesia Celestial, Rumael (Angel) *Battle Cupid, Nociel (Angel) *Burst Shot, Bethnael (Angel) *Candlelight Angel (Angel) *Carrier of the Life Water (High Beast) *Clutch Rifle Angel (Angel) *Crimson Mind, Baruch (Angel) *Doctroid Micros (Workeroid) *Drugstore Nurse (Angel) *Emergency Vehicle (Workeroid) *Heavenly Injector (Angel) *Lancet Shooter (Angel) *Lightning Charger (Human) *Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (Angel) *Nursing Celestial, Narelle (Angel) *Order Celestial, Yeqon (Angel) *Pure Keeper, Requiel (Angel) *Tender Pigeon (High Beast) *Thousand Ray Pegasus (High Beast) *Underlay Celestial, Hesediel (Angel) Grade 2 *Candle Celestial, Sariel (Angel) *Capsule Gift Nurse (Angel) *Core Memory, Armaros (Angel) *Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (Angel) *Doctoroid Argus (Workeroid) *Doctroid Megalos (Workeroid) *Drive Celestial, Armaiti (Angel) (Manga only) *Emergency Celestial, Danielle (Angel) *Essence Celestial, Becca (Angel) *Examine Angel (Angel) *Fate Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Gattling Shot, Barbiel (Angel) *Holy Zone, Penemue (Angel) *Iron Heart, Mastema (Angel) *Love Machine Gun, Nociel (Angel) *Million Ray Pegasus (High Beast) *Surgical Celestial, Batariel (Angel) *Twinkleknife Angel (Angel) *Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel (Angel) Grade 3 *Booting Celestial, Sandalphon (Angel) *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel (Angel) *Circular Saw, Kiriel (Angel) *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Reverse" (Angel) *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Crimson Impact, Metatron (Angel) *Dressing Barrage, Sahariel (Angel) *Drill Bullet, Geniel (Angel) *Electrohm, Elia (Angel) *Medical Gunner, Hermieres (Angel) *Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (Golem) *Mobile Hospital, Elysium (Golem) *Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace (Golem) *Operation Celestial, Armen (Angel) *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel (Angel) *Pulse Wave, Adriel (Angel) *Reverse Aura Phoenix (High Beast) *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel (Angel) *The Phoenix, Calamity Flame (Salamander) Trivia *Many of them that end in "iel" or "uel" are named after fallen angels. Category:Angel Feather